1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar pool heaters and more particularly pertains to a new solar pool heating system for providing a foldable floating frame and heat absorbent cover to permit selective heating of a pool of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of solar pool heaters is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,187 describes a pool heater system having a pair of spaced panels, one transparent and one opaque. Typically, the lower panel is a single sheet and multiple separate upper panels are provided to form spaced cells. Another type of solar pool heater is U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,232 also having a plurality of small cells having spaced panels of material forming an insulating chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,443 similarly teaches a pair of spaced surfaces forming an insulating chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,095 again teaches the use of two spaced materials, one being heat transmitting and one for absorbing heat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,882 teaches a frame and a woven sheet having a plurality of interstices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,668 teaches a kit to form a panel assembly to be deployed on water. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,463 teaches an ornamental design for a pool cover having chambers to transmit heat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that combines function with portability.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a frame sized to be efficient yet easily handled by a single user. Further, the present invention has a foldable medial section to facilitate storage and handling without requiring extensive disassembly of the device.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new solar pool heating system that can use a single assembly or multiple assemblies to cover an adjustable amount of water surface.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new solar pool heating system that includes an embodiment providing unique loop members to facilitate removal from a pool, coupling of multiple assemblies together during use, and transport of the frame and cover.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a floating frame and a cover member of heat absorent material. The frame positions the cover in spaced relationship to a surface of the water in a pool to permit heating of the pool as solar energy is absorbed by the cover.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.